inazuma_eleven_go_galaxyfandomcom-20200223-history
COOL HEAT
COOL HEAT is the character song of Shindou Takuto and Ibuki Munemasa. It is sung by their seiyuus, Mitsuki Saiga and Suzuki Tatsuhisa respectively. Lyrics |-|Kanji= 神童: 信じられるものはひとつ 研ぎ澄ます心 Myself Come On Everybody その覚悟 かざそう 井吹: 遮る壁を壊して 引き摺る枷は脱ぎ捨て 走り続けてきたのさ 夢を目指して 神童&井吹: Take Me To The Top! Take Me, Take Me Higher! 神童: ココロ燃やす想い 思い描く未来へ 神童&井吹: Everybody Goes! We’re COOL FIGHTERS! 井吹: ここにある世界 Groovin’ Now! 神童&井吹: 瞳のパス　伝わるはず　言葉よりも本気で交わす　CROSS TALK 神童: その胸突き刺す COOL HEAT 神童&井吹: ZEROとZERO をひとつにして可能性は無限大 We’re COOL FIGHTERS! 井吹: 炎よりも燃やして　Wow... 神童&井吹: 静かに吠える　We’re COOL FIGHTERS! 奇跡に変える MIRACLE FIGHTERS! ひとりじゃないさ We’re COOL FIGHTERS! 燃やし続けろ COOL HEAT 井吹: 強き者弱き者は 白黒だけじゃわからない Do it! 決めるのは自分さ 信じて 神童: 馴れ合うことじゃ意味がない 認め合う事がキズナ 同じ明日へと行くのさ　情熱ぶつけて 神童&井吹: We Can Never Stop! これからSHOWTIME! 井吹: 迷いなど捨てて 期待だけ詰めて　Yeah! Everybody Says! We’re COOL FIGHTERS! 神童: ともにいる未来 Movin’ Up! 神童&井吹: ココロのTruth信じている ひとつの空見つめている Yes! My Turn! 井吹: 高く舞い上がれ Bravely 神童&井吹: ZEROとZERO を重ね合わせ　守りぬけば掴めるさ We’re COOL FIGHTERS! 神童: 炎　溶かして COOL HEAT　Wow... 神童&井吹: 冷たく燃える We’re COOL FIGHTERS! 明日へと走る MIRACLE FIGHTERS! 想いをつなげ We’re COOL FIGHTERS! 立ち止まらない COOL HEAT 神童: Day By Day 繰り返して 掴みたい夢へ Raise Your Hands! 井吹: It’s My Dream! It’s Your Dream! 重ね合う想い　We’re The Team! 神童: Take Me High! 空高く Fly! 井吹: 高まる衝動 To The Top! 神童&井吹: We’re COOL! We’re COOL! COOL!!!!!!! 神童&井吹: 瞳のパス 伝わるはず 言葉よりも本気で交わす CROSS TALK 神童: その胸突き刺す COOL HEAT 神童&井吹: ZEROとZERO をひとつにして可能性は無限大 We’re COOL FIGHTERS! 井吹: 炎よりも燃やして Wow... 神童&井吹: 冷たく燃える We’re COOL FIGHTERS! 明日へと走る MIRACLE FIGHTERS! 想いをつなげ We’re COOL FIGHTERS! 神童&井吹: 静かに吠える　We’re COOL FIGHTERS! 奇跡に変える　MIRACLE FIGHTERS! ひとりじゃないさ　We’re COOL FIGHTERS! 燃やし続けろ　COOL HEAT |-|Romaji= Shindou: Shinjirareru mono wa hitotsu togisumasu kokoro Myself Come On Everybody sono kakugo kazasou Ibuki: Saegiru kabe wo kowashite hikizuru kase wa nugisute Hashiritsuzukete kita no sa yume wo mezashite Shindou&Ibuki: Take Me To The Top! Take Me, Take Me Higher! Shindou: KOKORO moyasu omoi omoiegaku mirai e Shindou&Ibuki: Everybody Goes! We’re COOL FIGHTERS! Ibuki: Koko ni aru sekai Groovin’ Now! Shindou&Ibuki: Hitomi no PASU tsutawaru hazu kotoba yori mo honki de kawasu CROSS TALK Shindou: Sono mune tsukisasu COOL HEAT Shindou&Ibuki: ZERO to ZERO wo hitotsu ni shite kanousei wa mugendai We’re COOL FIGHTERS! Ibuki: Honoo yori mo moyashite Wow... Shindou&Ibuki: Shizuka ni hoeru We’re COOL FIGHTERS! Kiseki ni kaeru MIRACLE FIGHTERS! Hitori janai sa We’re COOL FIGHTERS! Moyashi tsuzukero COOL HEAT Ibuki: Tsuyoki mono yowaki mono wa shirokuro dake ja wakaranai Do it! kimeru no wa jibun sa shinjite Shindou: Nareau koto ja imi ga nai mitomeau koto ga KIZUNA Onaji asu e to yuku no sa jounetsu butsukete Shindou&Ibuki: We Can Never Stop! kore kara SHOWTIME! Mayoi nado sutete kitai dake tsumete Yeah! Everybody Says! We’re COOL FIGHTERS! Shindou: Tomo ni iru mirai Movin’ Up! Shindou&Ibuki: ココロのTruth信じている Hitotsu no sora mitsumeteiru Yes! My Turn! Ibuki: Takaku maiagare Bravely Shindou&Ibuki: ZERO to ZERO wo kasane awase mamori nukeba tsukameru sa We’re COOL FIGHTERS! Shindou: Honoo tokashite COOL HEAT Wow... Shindou&Ibuki: Tsumetaku moeru We’re COOL FIGHTERS! Asu e to hashiru MIRACLE FIGHTERS! Omoi wo tsunage We’re COOL FIGHTERS! Tachidomaranai COOL HEAT Shindou: Day By Day kurikaeshite tsukamitai yume e Raise Your Hands! Ibuki: It’s My Dream! It’s Your Dream! Kasaneau omoi We’re The Team! Shindou: Take Me High! Soratakaku Fly! Ibuki: Takamaru shoudou To The Top! Shindou&Ibuki: We’re COOL! We’re COOL! COOL!!!!!!! Shindou&Ibuki: Hitomi no PASU tsutawaru hazu kotoba yori mo honki de kawasu CROSS TALK Shindou: Sono mune tsukisasu COOL HEAT Shindou&Ibuki: ZERO to ZERO wo hitotsu ni shite kanousei wa mugendai We’re COOL FIGHTERS! Ibuki: Honoo yori mo moyashite Wow... Shindou&Ibuki: Tsumetaku moeru We’re COOL FIGHTERS! Asu e to hashiru MIRACLE FIGHTERS! Omoi wo tsunage We’re COOL FIGHTERS! Shindou&Ibuki: Shizuka ni hoeru We’re COOL FIGHTERS! Kiseki ni kaeru MIRACLE FIGHTERS! Hitori janai sa We’re COOL FIGHTERS! Moyashi tsuzukero COOL HEAT |-|Translation= Shindou: There’s only one thing I believe — the keen heart that is myself Come On Everybody, raise up that determination Ibuki: Break down the wall blocking you and throw off the shackles that drag you down We’ve been running all this time, aiming for our dreams Shindou&Ibuki: Take Me To The Top! Take Me, Take Me Higher! Shindou: To the future I paint with the burning passion of my heart Shindou&Ibuki: Everybody Goes! We’re COOL FIGHTERS! Ibuki: The world here is Groovin’ Now! Shindou&Ibuki: The pass made between our eyes is a cross talk that conveys more than spoken words Shindou: It stabs those hearts, the COOL HEAT Shindou&Ibuki: When zero and zero are united, the possibilities are endless We’re COOL FIGHTERS! Ibuki: Burn even greater than flames, Wow... Shindou&Ibuki: Howling quietly, We’re COOL FIGHTERS! Making miracles, MIRACLE FIGHTERS! We’re not alone, We’re COOL FIGHTERS! Keep burning, COOL HEAT Ibuki: The strong and weak aren’t seen simply in black and white Do it! The one who makes decisions is one self, so believe in you Shindou: There’s no point getting along with each other, it’s acknowledging each other’s abilities that make the bond We’re heading to the same future, our passions clashing Shindou&Ibuki: We Can Never Stop! From here on, it’s SHOWTIME! Ibuki: Throw away the hesitations and fill yourself up with only expectations, Yeah! Shindou&Ibuki: Everybody Says! We’re COOL FIGHTERS! Shindou: The future where we exist together is Movin’ Up! Shindou&Ibuki: I believe in the truth that’s in my heart We look towards a single sky, Yes! My Turn! Ibuki: Fly up high bravely Shindou&Ibuki: When zero and zero are overlapped, we’ll grab it by defending through We’re COOL FIGHTERS! Shindou: Melt the flames, COOL HEAT, Wow... Shindou&Ibuki: Burning coolly, We’re COOL FIGHTERS! Running towards the future, MIRACLE FIGHTERS! Link our feelings together, We’re COOL FIGHTERS! It can’t stand still, the COOL HEAT Shindou: Running through the same cycle day by day, raise your hands to the dream you want! Ibuki: It’s My Dream! It’s Your Dream! Our feelings overlap, We’re The Team! Shindou: Take Me High! Fly high in the sky! Ibuki: My impulse rises To The Top! Shindou&Ibuki: We’re COOL! We’re COOL! COOL!!!!!!! Shindou&Ibuki: The pass made between our eyes is a cross talk that conveys more than spoken words Shindou: It stabs those hearts, the COOL HEAT Shindou&Ibuki: When zero and zero are united, the possibilities are endless We’re COOL FIGHTERS! Ibuki: Burn even greater than flames, Wow... Shindou&Ibuki: Burning coolly, We’re COOL FIGHTERS! Running towards the future, MIRACLE FIGHTERS! Link our feelings together, We’re COOL FIGHTERS! Shindou&Ibuki: Howling quietly, We’re COOL FIGHTERS! Making miracles, MIRACLE FIGHTERS! We’re not alone, We’re COOL FIGHTERS! Keep burning, COOL HEAT Video Category:Songs